


one

by Arwen_Evenstar



Series: The paths we choose [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen_Evenstar/pseuds/Arwen_Evenstar
Summary: The path of the Force is never clear or decided.One moment right, the next moment wrong.And both of them must ride it through, until the end.





	one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloFanficRecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloFanficRecs/gifts).



> Hello! Star Wars prompted me to return to fanfic after 15 years. So,I am pretty much an old dog learning new tricks!  
> Being involved in a FaceBook Reylo Fic Recs group, I decided to give it a go (once again) and started participating in our weekly drabble challenge.  
> So, each week our Admins will challenge us with an invited gif, video, capture or picture and we must write a piece illustrating the scene.  
> I decided to add another layer in this challenge and link the drabbles together, if possible.  
> Hope you enjoy it. Plenty of angst and slow burn (love learning these new words! LOL)  
> And, off course, this old dog would love to hear from you. Very open to suggestions on how to progress.  
> P.S - Sorry for the english and grammar errors, please bear with me. Not my first language.  
> P.S.S - The prompting gif was a Reylo AU from Pixelrey. Follow her on Tumblr athttp://pixelrey.tumblr.com

He felt it before he saw her.

It was as if the air was sucked out of the room. It was if as all the usual noises – the ever present electric hums of the machines, the swift wind of the sliding doors, the footsteps of the patrol down the main corridor – all went muffled, distant, like his mind.

It had been almost four weeks. He had been restless. Angry. At him? At her? She had refused, taken, left. Left him – even after what he had risked, even after what he had saw, even after what he had offered.

The day had been uneventful. Tiresome. Frustrating. Hux demanded action, retaliation. For Snoke’s death. And he had delivered: people had been shook, threatened, pressed. Little qualm it had offered: the restlessness continued.

The dark pool within whispered: _it was all a lie what you saw. A ruse. A weakness. Your weakness._

He liked to sit in the throne room. It was quiet there. He was alone.

And then…he felt it.

His body tensed, he shifted nervously. For a brief moment he thought to get up and walk out, but the moment passed. He looked down and shook his head, ever so slightly.

Why was this happening? Wasn’t it a lie? A ruse? A weakness?

He slowly exhaled and pursed his lips. He clenched his fists once, felt the leather crackle.Better get it over with. Ignore her. She would leave. Again.

He prepared, conscientiously – _it doesn’t affect me. It’s a lie. A ruse. A weakness_ – he repeated to himself, as mantra.

A mere three strides away, sitting, pouring over something in her lap – a book, maybe? Her finger was touching the upper lip, absentmindedly.

How could she be different? Yet, she was somehow – was it her hair? Her skin? A trick of light, of mind?

She stopped. Raised her head. Looked straight at him.

And then he knew what was different.

She was smiling.


End file.
